Hide and Seek
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: Kagome's a sexy cat burglar, and Sesshoumaru has been hired to bring her in. Except once they meet, sparks fly, and Sesshoumaru considers to either turn her in... or keep her for himself! *NEWEST: Kagome lands exactly where Sesshoumaru wishes to keep her*
1. Armed and Dangerous

Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing of Inuyasha.

Written for Dokuga's WANTED! Challenge on LJ!

Hide and Seek

1: Armed and Dangerous

By: Luna

...

He waited in the dark, a dozen mini computer screens set up in front of him, all showing different infrared camera angles. He would catch her this time. He _had _to catch her this time. Over six months of attempting to track her, to find even the smallest of clues, and he had come up with nothing.

The woman was a fucking ghost. She slipped in, she stole, and then she slipped out with hardly a whisper.

He was only at the Ito's residence because of a hunch, one he couldn't risk not listening to. She went after the muck of society; the wolves that prowled among the sheep dressed in Armani suits and Italian shoes. Naraku Ito currently came to possess a Faberge egg, and Sesshoumaru knew that the woman would to collect it; it was too rare a piece for her to resist.

It was a beautiful piece, multi-faceted and perfect. It was a piece of history that had no right sitting in Naraku's library, but since his job was to merely catch the thief and not preach to a rat about principles, he approached Ito about a possible breach and asked if he could set up surveillance.

He was granted a day, so Sesshoumaru chose the night Ito was having a party, where the security might be tight on the outside, but lax in the inside. Sesshoumaru knew Ito was just humoring him, thinking himself untouchable from a thief. But this woman was _good._ Sesshoumaru considered himself to be the best at what he did, and yet she still remained elusive.

Even betting that she was a female was a hunch. She had slipped a Harry Winston diamond wreath necklace straight from a woman's neck with the victim being none the wiser two months ago. It had been at a _lesbian _dinner convention. The victim claimed that between the time the conference started the necklace disappeared, she had not been approached by any males, nor did she remember seeing one. When he mentioned the possibility of a man posing as a woman, she had given him a long, droll stare before telling him it was her business to know the difference. He had believed her.

All the servers had been women, and all the entertainment had been done by women. The only men were security guards, all stationed outside the building and in the front hall. None of the cameras sported suspicious activity, and the victim had been in a blind spot when the necklace was taken.

What kind of woman was she that she was able to steal a two million dollar necklace in front of a thousand different witnesses - and not get caught? What kind of a woman would know exactly where the blind spots were for every camera stationed?

A genius. A fucking genius. He was gong to wring her skinny neck when he caught her for causing all this frustration.

He had to take her down carefully, he knew. For all he knew she would be armed; he was positive she would be dangerous. If she didn't have any weapons, he was positive he could take her. She had to be small to get in some of the places she's managed to squeeze into, and he doubted a woman that small could do him any damage. He would not, however, go against the woman if she held a gun. Small or not, a gun could kill, and he had no plans to die any time soon because he miscalculated.

A flicker appeared on the screen, directly above where the egg was arrogantly put on display. Squinting down at the display, he cursed, dark and long.

The egg was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Armed and Dangerous, WANTED! Challenge April 7th 2011<strong>

**Words: 617**


	2. Approach with Caution

Standard disclaimer applies.

Hide and Seek

2: Approach with Caution

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru slid from his hiding spot and landed on the floor below him with the grace of a panther, his muscles coiled and ready for any action. She could be anywhere, and if she managed to sneak the egg out under his watchful eye, she was probably cloaked in colors of the night, a chameleon to the shadows.

As he slipped into the library's darkness, his eyes scanned every corner and shadow from his vantage point before moving forward to inspect where the Faberge pendent had been displayed. The egg would have been small enough to slip into a decent sized pocket, or a carrying case or a bag. Except… he looked from all angles, and he just couldn't understand how she could have taken the egg without his knowledge.

The company he worked for paid top dollar, and Sesshoumaru had the best equipment. So how?

He crept back outside, walking along the corridor silently, poised for anything. A noise, so soft it could have been overlooked, caught his attention. He scanned the hallway, before coming to a faint light underneath a door. Taking a deep, calming breath to try and calm the adrenaline surging through his blood stream, he pulled out his .9mm before kicking the door open, weapon pointed straight ahead.

"Don't move!" he ordered as he shoved his way through the door.

A scream met his demand, and he blinked at the woman in front of him.

She was dressed in formal attire, obviously one of Naraku's guests. She wore an evening gown of midnight blue chiffon, with a high empire waist that emphasized her lovely décolletage and her narrow ribcage, before the filmy material ran loose around her hips and legs. Diamonds dripped from her ears, while a single diamond pendant hung just above her cleavage, drawing the eye. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant chignon, with bangs and twin curls on both sides of her stunning face.

She was _beautiful_, he thought. Truly stunning. And she was also frightened. She was pressed against the wall tightly, her eyes, the same dark blue of her gown and heavily lashed, were wide with fear. She gasped in air through a full, sensuous mouth, which made her bosom heave distractingly. She carried a clutch with her and that along with her other hand were flattened against the wall she was currently trying to become a part of.

A quick sweep around him confirmed he was in a bathroom, and he sighed before lowering his weapon. "I'm sorry. I thought someone else was in here."

"I should hope so," she breathed, her petite frame trembling. She still didn't move away from the wall, staring at him like he was going to jump her.

"Have you seen anyone?" he asked softly, because he didn't want to frighten her more than she already was. "Anyone suspicious?"

A quirked brow, and a quick glance around the room was her only answer. She still didn't move.

When he looked around the room, he cursed. Single occupancy, of course. He was in a home, not a restaurant. And she had obviously been alone finishing her business when he barged in on her. At least he hadn't found her midstream.

He stepped away and gestured outside. "Please, miss, return to the party." He was only just now registering the slight hum of voices further down the hall, and he was thankful he hadn't brought on any unwanted attention. "Would you like an escort?"

She hesitated only briefly before shaking her head and edging her way past him before hurrying down the hall.

Dismissing her, he turned back to the bathroom and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "_God damnit._" The woman was becoming more work than he cared to invest. He should report back to his employers that she was a ghost, ditch this assignment for another one.

He left to go back to his computers, reaching up to knead the bunched muscles of his shoulders, and freezing when he heard and felt the crackling of paper. Slowly, he brought the sheet around, staring at the neat, elegant print of his thief. Disbelief warred inside him with anger at the taunting words, seconds before fury had him snarling and ripping the paper to shreds.

_Tag! You're it._

There was no way in _hell_ he was giving up now!

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Approach with Caution, WANTED! Challenge, April 8<strong>**th**** 2011**

**Words: 726**


	3. Dead or Alive

Standard disclaimer applies.

Hide or Seek

3: Dead or Alive

By: Luna

…

To say Sesshoumaru was pissed would be an understatement. He was _livid_. Just when he was getting ready to let the bitch off and pick up another target, she openly taunts him, as if she _wants _him to chase her. As if she knew his interest was waning, and realized she would need something to spur him on.

Well, she did. That obnoxious note, and the insulting way she delivered it insured that.

And how? How had she been able to get close enough to pull such a childish prank? He never even felt it. Never even felt _her_. She was what he's always telling himself; a fucking ghost.

The only woman he saw that night had been a guest of Naraku's; a stunning beauty with midnight hair and blue eyes. She certainly couldn't have done it. The dress looked as if she needed help to get into, and she couldn't have done any gymnastics, wormed through any vents, or crawled on any floors to take the pendent. He would have spotted her in an instant.

Unless…

What if she hacked into his computers mainframe? What if she hacked, recorded his live feed of an empty library, then played it back on a continuous loop? The flicker could have been the camera playing itself back. Holy _fuck_. She could have strolled into the library in all her evening glory, and simply picked the pendent up before returning to the library to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Maybe even stop into the bathroom to refresh her makeup, all the while holding a priceless work of art in her purse.

Sesshoumaru cursed, his gut telling him he was right. That bitch. That stupid, stunning, genius of a girl had played him for a fool. She used her wide eyes, her heaving bosom, and the glitter sparkling at her ears to distract the eye and keep his attention off of what he should have been paying attention to. It was only his embarrassment that it had actually worked on him.

Despite her profession, he had admired her brains and cunning from the start, and almost regretted that he had been assigned to her downfall. He had never known he could be attracted to a woman he's never seen, but he had always admired intelligence over physical attributes, and he could appreciate a brain that worked as cool and uncompromising as his own.

Except now she stooped to childish pranks, and Sesshoumaru was one to hold grudges. He did _not _appreciate the insult.

He had come face to face with his thief. Sesshoumaru smiled grimly, thinking that the woman had made a grievous error in taunting him. He knew her face. He knew her eyes. Christ, he even remembered her _smell_. She wouldn't escape him, not this time. And when he captured her he'd tie her to his bed and…

His cell phone started vibrating, and he bit off a curse as he answered it. Rin's voice floated through the speaker, and he made himself relax. She was four years old, and she wanted to tell him about the puppy she saw at the store, along with every single thing she had done that day, and the fact that she thought she deserved a treat for being good, but her momma wouldn't let her have any ice cream. As he listened indulgently, he smiled as he told her where her mother kept her hidden stash of chocolate.

Three years of being divorced didn't make him know his ex-wife any less. He'd bet every dime in his bank account that Kagura still kept her chocolate hidden with her underwear. Because lingerie and chocolate always went well together, she told him once. He had readily agreed with her.

They didn't hate each other, Sesshoumaru thought, letting his mind relax and think of the past. But his job kept him away, and Kagura couldn't handle the long hours of separation. They made a baby together after three years of marriage, hoping that a child would keep him home. But he loved his job, and though he had loved her, it hadn't been enough. A year after Rin was born she filed for divorce, and Sesshoumaru had signed the papers without a fight.

He loved his job. He loved the fact that he was paid to fly all around the world, collecting information, catching the bad guys, and playing the general hero to the world, even if no one knew he caught the bad guys but him and his employers. He preferred to not to kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary (live targets made bigger pay checks) and if, after a thorough investigation he deemed them innocent, he let his targets go without a qualm.

And though this woman tempted him to bend his own moral rules, he knew he would only hurt her if absolutely necessary. His phone vibrated again, and he smiled and picked it up without checking the caller id.

"Rin, I told you. The chocolate is in the underwear drawer. Don't be shy looking in there." he said, his voice just a tad softer than usual.

"Well, thanks, honey. But I already ate the chocolate on my pillow, and I haven't found any extra hidden in my panties." The husky voice hit him in the gut, and he felt the automatic tightening of his jeans. Now he _knew _she was trouble.

Cursing, he went to the desk in his hotel room and slid a pad and pen closer to him. "You have some balls, lady."

"Well, yes, I do." She sounded like she was smiling. Knowing what her face looked like had him imagining, and being able to pin the sexy voice coming out of the speaker to the stunning face had him shifting uncomfortably as he sat. She continued, her tone slightly airy. "But not the kind you're thinking of. Mine are pink today, with little diamond studs. It matches my outfit."

An image of where those balls might be had him cursing again and pressing a hand to his aching erection. Her brains had attracted him to her, throughout all the months of searching for her, despite not knowing her face. Now, however, his fantasies went into overdrive, and this daring call wasn't helping his "little" problem at all.

However, brains, beauty, or the voice of a fucking siren not withstanding, he had a job to do. His fantasies would have to take a backseat.

"What was your game?" he asked, his voice coming out more husky than usual. "Why are you even calling me?"

She laughed, and it sent a shiver down his spine. "I just wanted to play. And to tell you I was just teasing, and that maybe you should give up."

"Believe me, I was about to, lady." he huffed, sitting back in his seat. "Your little note had me changing my mind."

"You're so sensitive." she teased, but he heard the satisfaction in her voice. "So, did you figure out how I took the Faberge?"

"Yeah," he growled. "you strolled right in and took it."

When she laughed again he scowled. He didn't like the fact that she knew she had played him effortlessly… or the fact that she seemed to enjoy rubbing it in his face. "Good boy," she murmured. "or should I say man? I liked what I saw the other night. I've been hoping to see what you look like. I'm glad I wasn't disappointed."

"Thanks." He grunted, shifting again. "Care to explain why I should stop looking for you?"

"Because it's hopeless." She said simply. "And even if you ever do, I'll never go to jail. There isn't a lock on this planet I can't get out of, or a computer I can't hack."

"Do you do it for the money?" he asked her, refusing to rise to the bait. He wanted answers, and though he wasn't sure how she got his number, he wasn't going to let her distract him.

"Money?" she asked as if the question amused her. "Well, my boss pays me fairly decent."

He keyed in on that. "Boss? You don't steal for the glory? For the thrill?"

"Of course I do. There's nothing like the adrenaline rush you get when you open a particularly hard safe, one that others say is impossible to crack." She sighed lustfully, as if reliving a certain memory. "But do I keep the treasures I steal? Of course not. I return them to their rightful owners."

He stopped writing on the notepad. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She sounded like she was smiling again. "Those bad men I stole from deserved it. They stole those treasures from someone else, and it's my job to reclaim them."

"Are you saying you work for some type of… insurance company?" He asked in disbelief.

"You got it, handsome." She cheered as if he won a prize. "And I have diplomatic immunity, from a very important person who is currently my boss, since most of the things I steal are priceless treasures by other very important men, taken by the very men that hire you."

He jolted at this, narrowing his eyes at the wall for moment. "What are you saying?"

She sighed. "I'm saying the only reason your boss wants you to get me is so that he can kill me. He did something naughty, and took something he shouldn't, and I took it off his hands. He wants it back, or he's in big trouble. So he hired the best to catch the best, thinking himself so clever. I'm doing you a favor."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it." For the first time her voice lost that teasing quality and became serious. "I like you. I've tracked the way you've been attempting to track me, and I admire you. Don't waste your time trying to get me. You've never killed someone innocent, and though I'm not saying I'm snow white, I'm not evil either. And I have no doubt that pretty soon you'll get an order to take me down any way you can."

"And after all this time, you finally decided to 'help me out'?" He asked, a sneer in his voice.

"I like your face." She said simply, softly. "And I'm sure Rin likes it, too."

"Rin is my daughter." He told her, though he didn't know why.

A silence on the other end, then a drawn out sigh. "Figures. All the gorgeous men are taken."

A reluctant grin tipped the corners of his mouth up. "I'm divorced." Then a thought occurred to him, and he sat up straight. "Wait a sec, aren't you a lesbian? You went to that conference where you slipped a Harry Winston."

"Ahh, Harry." She sighed the name dreamily, lustfully, as if she were whispering to a lover. His gut clenched again, and heat shot all the way down to his toes. "I didn't want to give him up, let me tell you. All those diamonds, so beautiful, so cool, all glittering up at me as if _begging _me to keep them. I slept with them naked all night long before I sent them off."

He waited, and then he heard her laugh. "I'm not a lesbian. That one time in college doesn't count."

Cursing her, cursing the ache in his jeans, he said, "Why don't you come on over? We should have this talk face to face."

"Vertical or horizontal?" she murmured.

He had to unsnap his jeans to relieve the pressure off his crotch, so aroused he could hardly stand the pain of it. Damn, if he ever got his hands on her… "Doesn't matter. You comin' by or what?"

"It's tempting," she murmured, her voice still that bedroom-soft. "But I don't think you believe me just yet. Wait for the order, Sesshoumaru." She ordered, her voice once again all business. "Then we'll talk."

The line went dead, and this time he didn't bother cursing as he kicked off his jeans and went to the shower to get rid of his God damned erection. Who knew a voice could get him so aroused? Shit, they haven't even touched each other yet, and he was bursting at the seams like an adolescent. Her little tap on his back when she left her little note didn't count.

He stepped out of the shower, ready to get in bed and call it a night, when his phone flashed with an alert. More eager than he cared to admit that maybe his elusive thief called back, he bit back disappointment when it was an email from his boss, informing him the rules of play have changed. After her incident with Naraku and Sesshoumaru's subsequent failure, orders have changed. He had permission to take her back to headquarters…

Dead… or alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Dead or Alive, WANTED! Challenge, April 13th 2011<strong>

**Words: 2132**


	4. Deadly Confrontation

Standard disclaimer applies.

**WARNING!** Explicit content. No YIMS allowed!

Hide or Seek

4: Deadly Confrontation

By: Luna

…

Sesshoumaru watched his screens carefully… while physically watching the painting as well. He had been in his cubby hole all day with his camera's set up at a different location in case she tracked his signal, and he had a laptop set up in front of him that showed different camera angles. The only difference between the two being that he put up a security wall around his network that should protect his location, while his other equipment was set up elsewhere as a possible decoy.

He, of course, bought similar hardware to protect his original set up in case she grew suspicious, but he wasn't taking any chances. A friend had called in a tip, though he had an idea of where it came from.

It was almost as if she _wanted_ him to catch her.

He wanted to catch her too, though for entirely different reasons. And not one that ended with him getting paid.

His reason included handcuffs, candle wax, and silk… and a few other assortments his fantasy conjured.

Shadows moved, and Sesshoumaru's body tensed in expectation. When she slid into view, his body became alive, and he recognized her sleek lines. Her hands caressed the frame of the Van Gogh like a lover would, and his skin felt electric, as if she caressed him instead.

When she lifted the heavy painting, he came behind her silently and waited. She turned and froze, cursing when the painting started to slip. He caught it easily, quickly setting it down against the wall before turning to her. She watched him warily, as if she didn't know whether he'd attack or not.

A feral grin spread across his face. In a single step he was close enough to grasp her upper arms. She only managed a quickly drawn in breath before his mouth crashed down on hers, and he shoved her roughly against the wall by the painting.

Her hands became twisted in the long locks of his silver hair, and she opened her mouth to be plundered. She wore a tight, clingy jumpsuit, and he ran his hands down her sides before slipping behind to cup her bottom. He pulled her up, and she wrapped her legs around him, and he swore he felt her heat through their clothes.

Pulling back with a gasp, he went for her throat, leaving hard, urgent kisses and stinging bites. She moaned and tightened her legs, and he couldn't help but thrust against her. He was being hard and rough, but he couldn't find it in him to care as she moaned and gave him equal treatment.

Letting his body pin her to the wall, he brought his hands up to the zipper at the top of her jumpsuit and jerked it down. He impatiently shoved aside the thin material, letting his hands delve inside to cup her breasts, so perfectly shaped and tipped with small, rosy nipples. When his mouth latched on one tip she gasped, arching into his touch.

Her hands were as clever as she claimed, and had been busy while he was distracted. His shirt was already undone, his pants unsnapped, and she was scraping her fingernails down his chest, over his flat nipples, and into the opening of his jeans. When she closed her hands around him he jerked, groaning against her flesh.

"Goodness," he heard her whisper, right before she wiggled down his torso. The sudden shock of wet suction almost buckled his knees, and he had to plant his hands against the wall just to keep upright. She swallowed him whole, and this time his knees did buckle, and he cursed her as he straightened himself, and she laughed around his cock.

"Fuck this," he snarled. He hooked his hands under her arms and yanked up, slamming her up against the wall again. She still had a ridiculously arrogant grin on her face, and he had to admit that she earned it. After a quick check to make sure she was ready, he thrust into hard and deep, groaning at the feel of her walls as they clenched around him.

His thrusts were hard and brutal, and he knew that he was taking out the long six months of frustration against her, but he couldn't stop, couldn't be gentle. She closed like a hot, wet fist around him as she orgasmed, and she bit his neck hard to smother her screams. When he came, he had to resist the urge to shout out his victory at _finally _catching her… and getting her _exactly_ where he wanted.

The clink of metal had her blinking her dazed eyes, and even as her face grew furious, he felt himself growing hard again. _At last_. He thrust again, and he watched her face twist into an interesting expression of fury and passion, and thrust again to see if she would submit to it. She did, and she brought her cuffed hands to his face and pulled him close, kissing him hard.

When she tried to slide them down his neck, to his pressure points, he grinned against her mouth and yanked his arms down - each of her hands were cuffed to each of his - hard, and cupped her ass again. It made her arch her back, thrusting her breasts out, and he eagerly lapped at the feast.

Their next coupling was as hard and unforgiving as the first, but this time it was her fury battling against his willing body.

As she came, her eyes closed, and she dropped her forehead wearily against his chest, tucking herself under his chin like a tired kitten.

Before her breathing changed and she dropped off into sleep, he whispered into her ear:

"_Tag. I win._"

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Last Stand, Dokuga's WANTED! Challenge, Aril 23rd 2011<strong>

**Words: 955**


	5. Kiss and Makeup

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning! **Explicit content. No YIMS allowed!

Hide or Seek

5: Kiss and Makeup

By: Luna

…

Kagome watched him warily from across the room, and Sesshoumaru ignored her for the most part. He was taking care of the business part of his end, and he wanted things to be taken care of before she asked any questions.

"Are you just going to leave me like this?" Kagome asked, jerking her chin at the silk ties around her wrists that were tied against the headboard.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, but finished his email before giving her his attention. "Maybe. I like the view."

Her breasts were bared to him, and the fire in her eyes was more passion than fury, and he knew that she liked the view too. He rose, and came to her naked before lounging beside her, running his fingers down her cheek. "If I let you loose, you'll just run away again. I'm tired of chasing you."

"What if I promise not to run?" She said, as if he could be bargained with.

"Only fools trust thieves." He told her languidly. "I'm not a fool."

When his fingers trailed down, she gasped and squirmed. "So what are you going to do? Turn me in? They'll kill me."

"No," he murmured against her throat. "I will not let them."

"How? You're not all powerful."

Sesshoumaru smiled and nipped at her ear. "You'd be surprised." His fingers trailed down, over her curls.

"Sessh - ah!"

"Hnn."

Thirty minutes later she was still tied up, but this time sweaty and panting while Sesshoumaru rested his head against her belly. Kagome leaned her head back, wishing her hands were free so she could touch him.

"I won't run from you." Kagome told him. "Not until you try and turn me in."

"I'm not going to turn you in." Sesshoumaru murmured, kissing her belly button.

"W-what?" Kagome's breath caught when his lips started trailing down. "Again?"

"Again," he agreed softly.

He pressed his mouth against her core without hesitation, loving the sound of her moans. He rose up over her, his hands going for her ties. Just before he was about to untie them, he hesitated.

Kagome squirmed helplessly, pressing herself against him for some relief. "Please," she begged softly. "Please!"

Her hands were free, and she didn't hesitate in delving them through his long locks, and kissing him hard. She learned enough about him to know that a little pain was a turn on for him, so she raked her nails hard across his back and laughed when he arched into her. She rolled them over so she was on top, and she leaned down to suck his bottom lip in her mouth, and to grind herself against his length teasingly.

He grasped her hips, but when she started to move down his body he let her go, surrendering to the pleasure she was giving him. She kissed both his nipples, and gave each a tender bite, before moving down his flat, hard stomach, following the trail of silver hair down, down, down to her prize, and lovingly kissed the tip of his desire.

When his fingers tunneled through her hair and he urged his hips up, she smiled before wrapping her lips around his length and slowly sinking her head down until the head of his dick bumped the back of her throat, and she swallowed around him.

When she swallowed Sesshoumaru and gasped and mindlessly thrust deeper, and groaned when she took all of him. She hummed around his cock and moved slowly up and down, sucking, licking, and gently running her teeth over his sensitive flesh. Sesshoumaru's control snapped when she swallowed around him again, and he roughly cupped his hands around her skull, angling her head such a way that'd he'd be able to watch her work, and began thrusting in roughly, impatient.

She swallowed when he came, and milked him for every drop until his fingers relaxed in her hair, and she sat back to watch him, a satisfied smile on her face. "Now," she purred. "What was this about not turning me in?"

Sesshoumaru pulled her down next to him, tucking her head underneath his chin while he caught his breath. "You heard me." He grunted. "I'm not letting them have you."

"Oh?" Her voice was light, but he heard the excitement.

"You're mine now," he murmured. "I'm not letting you go."

"I'm still a thief." She warned him. "Even if I do work for a legitimate business."

"If I caught you, doesn't that mean that someone else might catch you too?" He asked her. "You're going to need back up."

She froze, her fingers stilling over his chest. "Are you volunteering?"

"Hnn."

She smiled, turning her face into his throat. "I've always wanted a body guard. Just like Whitney Houston."

"Excuse me?" He sounded half asleep already.

She nuzzled against him, feeling utterly content. "You know, like in the movie The Bodyguard. You know the one I'm talking about?"

"Sure."

Kagome rolled her eyes as he dropped into sleep, marveling at the trust he was showing her by falling asleep. Who was to say she wouldn't just leave? A part of her couldn't deny how tempting the thought was. She was a loner, always had been. It used to be just her and her brother, but once he went off to college Kagome was used to being alone and doing her own thing. Sharing her own space with someone was frightening, as well as a little awe inspiring that he'd even want to.

Kagome ran her fingers over his face, and jumped when his eyes opened up and stared back at her. "You're not thinking about running, are you? I'd just chase you down again."

Warmth engulfed her, and she squeaked a little and hugged him to her, hard. "I wasn't thinking about that at all."

"Uh huh." He murmured, stroking her hair. "So… partners?"

She smiled. "Partners."

**Prompt: Partners in Crime, Dokuga's WANTED! Challenge, April 25****th**** 2011**

**Words: 978**


	6. Partners

Standard disclaimer applies.

Final chapter is finally here! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far, and that you'll enjoy Kagome's Happily Ever After even more!

**Warning! ** Dirty talk, and dirty sex. No YIMS allowed!

Hide or Seek

6: Partner

By: Luna

…

Kagome scaled the side of the building easily, the stone wall providing ready made ledges for her to hook her fingertips to. Her right foot slipped a little, and she heard a sexy voice whisper in her ear.

"Tsk, tsk." That voice whispered. "You're slipping, koi."

Kagome scowled, and with one quick twist of her wrists propelled her up, and she landed with feline grace on top of the stone structure before disappearing. Her form had been a shadow, for just a moment - but on any camera it would look like a glitch in the system.

When she slipped into the bedroom of her victim, her feet didn't make a sound. "Dogs at your two, below deck. It seems they scent you." Kagome hesitated, not sure she believed it. Her Intel stated the Vic was severely allergic to dogs and wouldn't come near the animals.

"That's not possible," she whispered back.

"How would you know? You can't see them. Such pretty dogs, too. I think they have company over; they are not guard dogs, but pets." Kagome relaxed minutely. "One looks like a malamute." The voice continued, even as Kagome stiffened at the Intel. "Isn't he huge and ferocious? He can probably have you for breakfast. The other one would probably eat your ankles." There was a sneer in the voice now. "What a ridiculous dog."

Kagome smiled, despite the situation. She loved Sesshoumaru - sometimes. What she didn't like was his brand of humor; he liked trying to distract her on missions, just to see if she'd mess up. She didn't think he had forgiven her for outsmarting him for all those months.

Her hands trailed up the gilded mirror that was her target, frowning at the size. It was larger than full bodied; how on earth would she be able to carry this sucker out?

"I love it when you wear that suit," Sesshoumaru whispered, his voice like a hot caress. "It sticks to your skin like it's painted, and when you bend over like that I love how your ass looks. It makes me want to do dirty, dirty things."

Kagome bolted up straight and spun around, searching the darkness. But she left Sesshoumaru at the surveillance van; there was no way he could see her. She slowly turned back to the mirror, staring at her reflection for a moment before leaning over to peer behind the mirror, trying to see how it was held to the wall. If it was bolted, they were going to have a problem. As it was, she was already considering scratching the target and moving on - there was no way she'd be able to get the mirror off the compound by herself.

Hands slid up her thighs, and she jolted again and brought her elbow back sharply, aiming for their sternum. It was easily dodged, so she tried kicking her heels back and spinning around to face her attacker, but they had pinned her hips and pushed her up against the mirror, and she could feel the hot press of an aroused male at her back.

Lips caressed her neck, and she _knew_ whose lips they were. Hands slipped down and over, cupping her heat through the thin fabric of her jumpsuit and rubbing slowly, sinfully. Caressing up her body, he took her lax hands and pressed them against the mirror before grabbing her hips and pulling them roughly against his erection. She looked in the mirror, met Sesshoumaru's heated, sexy eyes, and slowly pressed her bottom back, and watched as his eyes closed for just a moment.

His hands were at the zipper, tugging, insistent, and it took only a moment to peel it from her body, and slip off her shoes. Kagome knew she was wet, and thought she knew what was coming, and shivered in surprise when he suddenly left her.

"Stay there." He ordered, his voice a dark command. She opened her eyes, watching as he arranged something behind her before taking her hands in his and gently kissing each palm, before tying them at her back with silk cords.

"What is it with you and bondage?" She whispered, and felt excitement lick at her skin at the thought that the owners were just down the hall, and they could walk in at any moment, but she couldn't find it in her to care as Sesshoumaru pressed a knuckles at her entrance from behind, chuckling at the proof of her willingness.

"You like it dirty, don't lie." He whispered back, and gave her bottom a sharp smack. "And if you think this is bondage, you haven't seen nothing yet. I like it much, much dirtier than _this_. I'll show you… next time."

She shivered at the promise, and moaned in appreciation.

He sat down in the plush arm chair he moved in front of the mirror, grasping her hips to guide her backwards. He was still fully clothed, she could see it in the mirrors reflection - all but for the straining erection he let loose from his jeans. He guided her back until she sat on his lap, and she leaned in to his chest trustingly.

"Spread your legs," he whispered in her ear, giving the shell a hot lick. "Hook them over the chair arms."

She did, her flexibility making this possible. "Now look, Kagome. Look into the mirror and see how pretty you are, and all _mine_."

She looked, and she shuddered at the evidence of her desire, and moaned when the heat was beginning to make her burn inside. She wanted him to touch her. She _needed_ him to! He chuckled at her moan, and she watched with fevered eyes as he brought his hands up to shape her breasts, his fingers caressing her nipples in small, teasing strokes.

When he left her breasts to trail his hands down her stomach, she watched as he used both hands to spread her nether lips wide, and kissed her neck, all the while watching her in the mirror. "Look at that," he murmured. "All that sweetness, just for me."

"Sesshoumaru!" She gasped, straining against the cords that held her arms together.

He chuckled darkly, then used one finger to caress her, up and down, paying particular attention to her vertical hood piercing, which twinkled at them even in the darkness. She writhed when he pressed down on the little bead, pressing right into her bundle of nerves, and she gasped again. She wanted to moan, to _scream_ at his teasing, but she couldn't risk waking up her victims and treating them to such a dirty display - one she only put on for Sesshoumaru.

"Good girl," he whispered when she kept quiet, and gave her pussy a little caressing pat before dipping lower.

Finally, _finally_ his fingers entered her, spreading her wide, and rewarding her silence with quick, hard strokes, giving her exactly what she wanted. She whimpered when he hit that spot inside her that made her inner muscles quiver, and jolted with a cry when he slapped her cunt in punishment.

"No speaking." He told her, his voice hard and full of authority. Then he grinned, and she saw it, when he realized she was even more turned on by that slap than she had been before.

"Dirty girl." He said affectionately, then grasped her hips and lifted her, and she tensed with anticipation when his beautiful cock came into view, its head resting at her entrance. With a painstakingly slow movement, she watched in the mirror as he pressed her down, and she watched her pussy suck him in greedily, and had to bite her lip to keep the scream of pleasure she wanted to let loose.

He started her off on a slow, easy pace, both watching themselves in the mirror, before he gave a little growl and held her suspended, and slammed into her over and over, her breasts bouncing and dancing for him, out on display in the mirror. She cried out, the pleasure too intense, and was rewarded by another slap against her cunt, against her piercing, and when she clenched around him like a fist he gasped, and moved harder.

When she came, her muscles locking tight around his erection, he pumped into her a few more times before grinding her down, hard, and another smaller orgasm rocked through from the pain of that alone. They both sat, shuddering, and he released her hips to wrap his arms around her, hugging her close and nuzzling her sweaty neck.

She rolled her neck to the side to give him better access, and sighed at the kiss he gave her racing pulse. Her hands were loose. She didn't know when he had released her, but it gave her the opportunity to wrap her arms over his, twining their fingers together. She loved it that he loved to cuddle, for it was so unlike his character that she knew that she was probably the only one who knew this about him. He had revealed that his ex-wife never liked to stay in bed after the fact, and it only made it more special to her knowing that he knew he could be like this, and she would never tell.

They were still connected, and she gave him an affectionate squeeze with her inner muscles. He nipped at her throat, and she sighed again before moving to get up. "We should go. We don't want to wake up the owners and get caught."

His arms tightened around her, and he gave a little thrust to tell her he was hard again, and that they weren't finished. "The owner is already awake, and I assure you you're already caught."

Kagome stiffened. "Excuse me?"

He sounded infinitely satisfied. "You're currently sitting on him."

She used her kegel muscles to their full advantage, was rewarded when he hissed in pained pleasure and pressed her harder down on him. "That's impossible." She hissed. "I researched this place. Kagura Ito owns it, with her daughter… Rin."

She felt him smile against her throat. "I might have manipulated the data. This house belongs to _me_ and Rin. And now you."

While her heart fluttered at that, her face took on a wrathful expression. "I knew it!" She burst out. "You're still butt hurt that I beat you!"

"Ah, but now I've _beaten_ you." He said with a smirk, meeting her eyes in the mirror. "If _someone_ researched more thoroughly, you would have found the real papers on this house."

"So you're telling me tonight was just a way to soothe your bruised ego." She stated flatly, though inside she wanted to laugh. Who knew Sesshoumaru could be so sensitive?

"Hnn." He murmured, pressing her down again with a shudder as she squeezed him again.

She linked their fingers together and lifted his arms from around her. He let her, his eyes curious, and then heated when she merely lifted one long shapely leg and twisted. He hissed at the sensation of her spinning around his cock, and let his head rest against the back of the seat when she straddled him.

"Okay, lover," she whispered in his ear. "Now it's _my_ turn."

As she started a fast, hard ride, the sun burst over the tree tops and gilded the room in gold, and it was only then that she noticed two other occupants in the room with them.

A large fierce looking malamute that screamed 'I'm Sesshoumaru's!' and a small, fluffy Papillion with a little pink bow around its neck that was obviously Rin's.

As Kagome's heart sighed, her body screamed, and as the sun rose ever higher, she rode them both to completion.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Prompt: Into the Sunset, WANTED! Challenge May 1<strong>**st**** 2011**

**Words: 1,949**

**P.S: I bet you can't believe this story was the first time I've ever written a lemon, huh? I hope you enjoyed!**

**::winks::**


End file.
